Karena Hujan
by chindleion
Summary: –Karena hujan, Nakamura Rio mendapatkan teman yang tidak terduga. Karena hujan, Asano Gakushuu mengerti apa yang namanya cinta. Karena hujan, kisah ini bermula.


_Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Derap langkah kaki seorang gadis surai pirang berpadu dengan suara hujan yang menginterupsi. Tanah yang licin dan basah sangat berpotensi untuk menyebabkan kecelakaan, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi Rio untuk menuruni gunung tersebut. Toh, ia tiap hari menyusuri jalan setapak ini dan gadis itu sudah terlatih untuk berjalan di kondisi apapun (Rio sangat berterima kasih kepada Karasuma- _sensei_ yang sudah melatih kelas E _free running_ di kelas assassinasi).

Hari sudah sore, namun langit masih saja mendung. Ia merutuki Karma yang dengan sengaja meninggalkan piket, yang berarti Rio harus membersihkan kelas sendirian dan berakhir pulang terlambat seperti ini. Padahal hujan sudah turun sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, namun sampai sekarang pun hujan masih saja tidak berhenti.

"Sial!"

Rio mengeluh ketika surai pirangnya menjadi basah dan lepek, padahal ia baru saja _creambath_ hari ini. Tas yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya sepertinya tidak mampu untuk menahan air yang kian jatuh dengan deras. Namun saat manik sapphirenya melihat sebuah gedung yang diyakini adalah gedung utama, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari kesana sekedar untuk berteduh.

Cardigan krem yang ia pakai buru-buru dilepaskan, lalu diremasnya agar kain yang menyerap air hujan itu cepat kering. Saat gadis pirang itu sedang merapihkan seragamnya yang nampak basah, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang juga berdiri didepan gedung itu. Badannya bersandar pada dinding, dengan tangan pemuda itu yang ia lipat didepan dada dan kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Rio melangkah mendekati sosok itu, lalu berdiri disampingnya. Kepalanya mendongkak, enggan menatap orang yang berada disebelahnya.

" _Ne_ , kau juga terjebak hujan?"

Karena hujan, Nakamura Rio bertemu dengan Asano Gakushuu.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

. . .

 **Karena Hujan ©** chindleion

. . .

 **Warning:**

Typo, OOC, alur gak jelas, genre dipertanyakan, dan segala kesalahan yang terdapat di cerita ini.

* * *

–Karena hujan, Nakamura Rio mendapatkan teman yang tidak terduga. Karena hujan, Asano Gakushuu mengerti apa yang namanya cinta. Karena hujan, kisah ini bermula.

* * *

Air hujan yang bertemu dengan aspal menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara saat ini. Iris violet itu masih saja bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya, malas terbuka. Gakushuu sebenarnya sadar kalau ada seseorang berada disampingnya, murid kelas E pula. Namun karena rasa gengsinya yang tinggi membuatnya terdiam dan lebih memilih mengacuhkannya, seolah-olah gadis pirang itu tidak ada disampingnya.

Sayangnya, Rio adalah orang yang benci kecanggungan.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?"

Sadar bahwa pertanyaan itu untuknya, Gakushuu menjawabnya dengan nada datar. "Aku sedang menunggu Ren."

"Benarkah? Bukannya sekretarismu sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu?" ucap Rio santai, tidak sadar bahwa manik violet itu membelalak kaget.

"Aku juga sedang menunggu Ketua Dewan."

Mata gadis pirang itu menyipit, menemukan kebohongan di perkataan Gakushuu. "Ayahmu? Ku dengar Kepala Sekolah sedang berada di luar kota." Ia menyeringai jahil, membuat alis Ketua OSIS itu sedikit berkedut. "Bilang saja kau tidak membawa payung."

Emosi Gakushuu tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Rencana ingin mengabaikan gadis menyebalkan ini, ia malah menanggapi ucapan Rio dengan serius. Benar-benar, deh. Pemuda itu hanya tidak ingin diganggu, apa susahnya sih?

"Mau mu apa, pirang?!"

Yang dipanggil pirang hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak, sukses menjahili anak dari Ketua Dewan itu. "Jangan sok galak gitu, dong. Aku kan hanya menanyakan keadaanmu."

Gakushuu sukses dibuat bungkam.

 _Keadaan? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata itu._

Ini wajar, mengingat Gakushuu tumbuh menjadi anak yang berjiwa pemimpin dan mahir dalam segala hal, tentu orang-orang disekitarnya mengira dia cukup kuat untuk menghadapi berbagai masalah. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya, dan sayang beribu sayang orang itu adalah Rio.

Karena hujan, Gakushuu harus terjebak disini bersama iblis pirang.

Ia melirik sebentar pada gadis disebelahnya, lalu pandangannya kembali lurus ke jalanan. Entah mengapa, rintik hujan membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Hening sebentar, sampai suara berat dari Ketua OSIS itu menginterupsi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Gadis inggris itu menoleh cepat kearah lelaki disampingnya. "Hah?"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau berada disini? Tidak bawa payung juga?" Gakushuu bisa melihat seragam Rio yang sedikit basah, dan cardigan krem yang tumben tidak ia pakai.

Ugh, apa itu yang berwarna biru?

"Aku bawa," Gakushuu sempat melotot, tidak mengerti. Kalau ia bawa, kenapa ia hujan-hujanan?

"–tapi sudah ku berikan ke Nagisa."

"Shiota Nagisa? Anak laki-laki biru itu?" tanya si Ketua OSIS, Rio mengangguk.

Gakushuu gagal paham. "Kenapa kau berikan padanya?"

"Y-yah.. Aku kasihan saja melihatnya hujan-hujanan.."

"Dan dia tidak kasihan melihatmu hujan-hujanan?" Rio sedikit tersentak. Ia bisa melihat Gakushuu yang mengukir senyum mengejek. "Aku tak habis pikir. Lelaki macam apa yang membiarkan gadis hujan-hujanan?"

"Dia tidak seperti itu!" Tanpa sadar gadis pirang itu berteriak sangat kencang, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut. "Tentu dia menolak payungku, tapi aku yang memaksa memberikannya!"

Lelaki bermarga Asano itu mengernyit heran, agak tidak suka ada orang yang membentaknya. "Hey hey, kenapa kau jadi marah?"

"Tentu saja aku marah! Kau menjelek-jelekkan temanku!" Telunjuk Rio diacungkan tepat didepan hidung pemuda surai oranye stroberi itu. Namun sepertinya Gakushuu sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya, terlihat raut wajahnya yang kini datar se-datar wajah ayahnya.

"Ku rasa kau tidak menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman."

 **Deg!**

Gakushuu menyeringai, sukses membuat jari telunjuk Rio sedikit gemetar. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, kau tahu?" Kini manik pemuda itu memandang lurus kearah gadis disampingnya. "Sepertinya kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai Nagisa Shiota."

Rio terdiam. Sedangkan Gakushuu tersenyum kemenangan. Ia mengalihkan atensinya dari gadis pirang itu, lalu tanpa merasa bersalah ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Ku kira kau menyukai setan merah itu."

"Bisakah kau diam."

Rio menatap tajam kearah sang Ketua OSIS, dan itu membuat Gakushuu merasa bersalah dan tanpa sadar menuruti perkataanya. Hey, hey! Kenapa ia yang menjadi dikendalikan? Lagipula mengapa ia sempat terpancing dengan obrolan semacam ini? Gakushuu tidak mengerti.

"Maaf."

Karena hujan, rahasia Nakamura Rio harus terbongkar didepan Asano Gakushuu.

* * *

Manik violet itu menatap kemeja putih Rio yang sedikit basah, dan badannya gemetar. Apalagi angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat gadis itu menggigil hebat. Tingkah laku gadis surai pirang yang menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, membuat lelaki di sampingnya menghela nafas. Segera Gakushuu melepaskan blazernya, lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Rio.

Lagipula, ia tidak ingin melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. Biru-biru itu menjengkelkan!

Rio, yang sedari tadi sibuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Gakushuu. "A-apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ini untukmu. Kau kedinginan, bukan?" ucap Gakushuu dibelakang Rio, tanpa sadar nafas pemuda itu menyentuh lehernya, membuat gadis inggris itu memerah.

 _De-dekat sekali! Apa-apaan wajah yang terlihat tampan seperti itu?!_

Sepertinya otak Rio korslet.

Ia mencoba untuk terlihat seperti biasa. "Heh, tumben kau baik."

Setelah memberikan blazernya, Gakushuu menyadari bahwa tindakannya tadi _sangat-bukan-dirinya._ Langsung saja ia alihkan pandangannya kearah lain, walau wajahnya masih saja datar.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit."

Iris sapphire itu melebar.

 _Ba-bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berubah menjadi manis seperti ini, sih?_

"Kalau kau sakit, hanya ada Tomoya yang akan menjadi saingan dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Lebih banyak saingan lebih baik untukku."

Rio mendecih. Ternyata tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya. "Dasar _tsundere_. Bilang saja kau khawatir padaku, bukan?"

Mata Gakushuu menyipit tidak suka. "Siapa yang kau panggil ' _tsundere_ ' hah?!"

"Kau."

"Grrr.."

Karena hujan, Nakamura Rio menemukan sisi yang tidak terduga dari Asano Gakushuu.

* * *

"Hey, kau pernah tertarik untuk berpacaran?"

Gakushuu mengernyitkan dahinya, agak aneh dengan pertanyaan si surai pirang. Cinta adalah kosakata yang tidak pernah ia pakai selama hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan cinta, dan ia tidak mau berurusan dengan cinta.

"Tidak pernah."

Rio mencibir, sampai wajahnya kini sangat menyebalkan. "Aku mulai meragukan seksualitasmu. Apa kau maho?"

"AKU NORMAL, NAKAMURA!" teriak Ketua OSIS itu dengan perempatan di dahinya. Yang dibentak hanya bisa terkekeh seolah ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Ehehe.. Soalnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan seorang gadis. Kau hanya sibuk dengan peringkat lah, OSIS lah, dan segala hal untuk menjatuhkan kelas E."

"Yah, begitulah hidupku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan soal cinta." tutur Gakushuu sembari menghela nafas, cahaya matanya sempat meredup.

Rio memutar bola matanya. "Membosankan sekali hidupmu."

Karena hujan, Asano Gakushuu mulai memikirkan tentang hidupnya.

* * *

Tangan Rio terulur ke depan. Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Tanduk imajiner tumbuh di kepala gadis itu, tanda bahwa ia dalam mode iblisnya. Segera saja ia mencipratkannya kearah Gakushuu, membuat seragam anak dari Ketua Dewan itu sedikit basah.

"Apa masalahmu, hah?!"

Gadis inggris itu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat ekspresinya yang terlampau kesal. "Hey, ayo kita bermain game!"

"Tidak mau."

Lagi-lagi, Rio mengusik Gakushuu, dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang pemuda itu berikan membuat bibir gadis pirang itu mengerucut. Namun sedetik kemudian cengiran khasnya kembali terlukis di wajahnya.

"Pertama-tama, kau boleh mengajukan tiga pertanyaan kepadaku. Lalu setelah itu aku akan memberikan tiga pertanyaan padamu. Harus jawab juju–"

"Hei, tadi kan aku tidak mau!" tolak Gakushuu dengan cepat, sedangkan kedua tangan Rio diletakkan di telinganya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tak dengar~"

Anak dari Ketua Dewan itu memandang Rio dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Cih, apa boleh buat."

Ia bingung, lantaran ia tidak mempunyai ketertarikan dengan gadis disampingnya ini. Ia juga tidak terlalu mengenal Nakamura Rio secara harfiah. Yang ia tahu hanyalah gadis ini adalah murid dari kelas E, musuh kelas A. Lagipula, kenapa ia mau saja mengikuti permainan bodoh yang dibuat olehnya? Ia harus menanyakan apa?

"Apa definisi cinta bagimu?"

Rio melotot. "HAH?! Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku?!"

"Kau kan sudah pernah merasakan cinta." manik violet itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tidak ingin menatap iris sapphire itu. "Bu-bukan berarti aku penasaran! Cepat jawab!"

"A-ah, baiklah." Alis Rio bertaut, bingung dengan pemuda yang menurutnya _stoic_ itu. "Menurutku, cinta tidak harus memiliki. Melihatnya bahagia saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Pandangan Gakushuu tetap datar, ada nada mengejek di perkataannya. "Masochist."

"Ck! Aku tahu itu!" keluh gadis pirang itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Pertanyaan kedua. Hmm.. Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Mata Rio memicing, curiga dengan lelaki disampingnya. "Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan seputar 'cinta' sih?"

Kelopak mata pemuda surai oranye stroberi itu sedikit berkedut. Berkat pernyataan Rio tentang rasa sukanya pada lelaki bernama Nagisa Shiota (walaupun secara tersirat, sih), tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Gakushuu menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupan percintaan, terutama kisah cinta Rio.

Karena hujan, Asano Gakushuu mulai tertarik dengan yang namanya Cinta.

"Jawab saja."

"Hmm.." Rio tampak berpikir, terlihat jari telunjuknya ia taruh di dagunya. "Saat kau berada didekatnya, rasanya hidupmu lebih bahagia dan penuh warna. Namun disaat bersamaan, hatimu terasa sakit saat mengetahui bahwa ia juga bersikap seperti itu pada lainnya.. Yah, cinta membuatmu menjadi gila."

"Kedengarannya merepotkan."

"Kau yang tak pernah merasakan cinta, diam saja deh!" omel Rio, melirik sinis ke pemuda surai oranye stroberi yang kini terlihat sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. "Lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya!"

"Hujannya sudah berhenti."

Kepala surai pirang itu mendongkak, tangannya terulur mengikuti gerakan Gakushuu. Ia tidak merasakan bulir air yang sesaat lalu membasahi telapak tangannya. "Ah, benar!"

Dengan senyumnya yang merekah, tangannya terentang dan Rio melompat tinggi ke depan. Membuat surai pirangnya berkibar dan terlihat indah diterpa cahaya senja. Kakinya berpijak, menimbulkan sebuah titik yang membuat gelombang di genangan air. Gadis pirang itu berbalik, menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dengan tangan menggenggam tas yang ia taruh dibelakang.

Tanpa sadar, manik violet Gakushuu melebar. Terpaku dengan keindahan gadis dihadapannya.

 _Apa ini yang dinamakan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'?_

Ia terdiam sesaat tatkala didepannya Rio sudah menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil padanya.

"Simpan saja pertanyaanmu nanti! Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikanmu ini!"

Gakushuu tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu buru-buru mengambil kertas itu. " _E-mail_? Kau pasti bercanda."

"Ternyata mengobrol denganmu cukup mengasyikkan! Daaah!" teriak Rio disertai lambaian tangannya pada Ketua OSIS itu. Sementara yang ditinggal tetap tidak bergeming di tempat.

Ia bisa melihat punggung yang semakin mengecil, tanda sang surai pirang telah berada cukup jauh dari gedung utama ini. Kertas yang berada digenggamannya langsung ia remas, dengan wajah yang kesal ia langsung membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Mana mungkin aku mau berhubungan lagi dengannya!"

Namun, entah mengapa, ia memungut kembali kertas lecek itu lalu berjalan pulang dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

Karena hujan, Nakamura Rio mendapatkan teman yang tidak terduga.

* * *

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, tanda malam telah tiba. Bulan sabit begitu terang, mengalahkan bintang-bintang yang tersebar disekelilingnya. Terlihat Rio yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya sembari mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar handphonenya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil, lalu jarinya kembali menari-nari diatas benda kotak itu.

 **RIO:** Apa game yang tadi ingin kau lanjutkan?

 _Send!_

Tidak berapa lama, balasan dari seseorang membuatnya menyeringai lebar.

 **Asano Gakushuu:** Baiklah. Ini pertanyaan terakhirku.

Setelah membaca pesan dari Gakushuu, gadis surai pirang itu segera membalasnya, tidak ingin menunggu lama.

 **RIO:** Ya, ya, silahkan.

Senyumnya semakin melebar. _Kira-kira pertanyaan apa yah yang akan ia berikan padaku?_

Ting!

 **Asano Gakushuu:** Apa kau mau menjadi.. Err, temanku?

Rio syok. Syok sejadi-jadinya. Handphonenya sampai terlepas, mengenai wajahnya yang memang berada dibawah ponsel pintar itu.

 _Syukurlah dia tidak membahas cinta lagi. Namun 'teman'? Apa maksudnya?!_

 **RIO:** ... Jangan bercanda.

 _Send!_

Sedetik kemudian, pesan yang Rio terima malah membuatnya semakin syok.

 **Asano Gakushuu:** Aku tidak bercanda, Nakamura.

 _I-ini benar-benar Gakushuu, bukan? Asano Gakushuu, anak dari titisan raja lipan itu, kan? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menginginkan ku menjadi temannya?!_

Tanpa sadar, wajah Rio merona. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, lalu uring-uringan tidak jelas di ranjangnya. Entah mengapa, serasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang didalam tubuhnya. Padahal ia hanya mengatakan ingin berteman, tapi kenapa Rio bisa se-gugup ini?

Eh?

 **RIO:** Tunggu sebentar. Apa handphone mu sedang dibajak, Asano- _kun_?

Ia rubah panggilannya, bisa jadi handphonenya dibajak ayahnya, ya kan? Eh, tapi kan ayahnya lagi ke luar kota. Ah, paling Sakakibara. Tapi ini kan sudah malam! Mana mungkin seorang Gakushuu mau merelakan jam malamnya untuk berkumpul bersama teman? Pasti ia memilih untuk belajar, bukan?

 **Asano Gakushuu:** Tidak, ini benar-benar aku. Cepatlah jawab pertanyaanku! *emot marah*

 _Kenapa ia harus menggunakan emot?!_

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, ditambah ketidakjelasan pemikiran Gakushuu yang tidak ia mengerti, gadis inggris itu memilih untuk pasrah.

 **RIO:** Aku harus jawab apa?

 _Send!_

Surai pirang itu dikibaskan, membuat sang empunya rambut terlihat seperti model. Lagaknya _like a boss_. Pasti Gakushuu kesal karena ia membalikkan pertanyaannya. Semoga dengan ini Ketua OSIS sialan itu lelah dengan perilaku Rio.

 **Asano Gakushuu:** Kau harus menjawab; iya, aku mau.

 _Maksa banget!_ Pikir Rio.

 **RIO:** Hey, hey! Mengapa aku harus menurutimu?

Ting!

 **Asano Gakushuu:** Aku tidak terima penolakan. Pokoknya kau harus menjadi temanku.

Cukup, Rio lelah. Ia tidak ingin membalas perkataan lelaki sok pintar itu lagi. Diletakkannya benda kotak itu diatas meja belajarnya, lalu memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia kembali teringat pesan dari Gakushuu.

 _'Aku tidak terima penolakan. Pokoknya kau harus menjadi temanku.'_

"Apa dia sebegitu frustasinya karena tidak mempunyai teman perempuan?"

Ia kembali blushing, sensasi panas menjalar sampai wajahnya. Tidak percaya bahwa ia akan menjadi begitu dekat dengan Ketua OSIS _stoic_ itu. Buru-buru kedua tangannya menarik selimutnya, malu.

Sepertinya ia urungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan tiga pertanyaan pada Gakushuu.

"Arrrgghh! Dasar lipan jelek!"

Di lain tempat, Gakushuu mendadak bersin. Handphonenya jatuh seketika. Untung ia sedang duduk diatas ranjang. Setelah dirasa ia tidak akan bersin lagi, anak bermarga Asano itu mengambil ponsel pintarnya, lalu memandang layar handphonenya sambil menghela nafas. Awalnya ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya, akan tetapi diurungkan niatannya.

Baru kenal sehari, dan langsung menyatakan perasaan? Bisa-bisa Gakushuu dianggap main-main dan berakhir penolakan dari Rio.

Merasa kalau chatnya tidak dibalas, raut wajah Gakushuu menjadi heran.

 _Apakah dia sudah tidur?_ Pikir Gakushuu.

Sudut bibir pemuda surai oranye stroberi itu menurun, membuat raut wajahnya menjadi sedih bercampur kesal. Ia kesepian. Ditutupnya aplikasi chatting itu, lalu meletakkan handphonenya diatas laci dekat lampu tidurnya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju rak buku yang lumayan besar, lalu mencari arsip OSIS yang memuat daftar-daftar murid SMP Kunugigaoka. Diambilnya data-data murid kelas E, lalu membuka berkas dengan judul 'Nakamura Rio'. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah foto si surai pirang yang sedang tersenyum, lalu iris violetnya membaca tiap-tiap kalimat yang tertulis di biodatanya. Semakin ia mengetahui tentang gadis pirang itu, membuat pipinya semakin memerah.

"Jadi inikah rasanya mencintai seseorang?"

Karena hujan, Asano Gakushuu mengerti apa yang namanya cinta.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N**

Halo! Terima kasih sudah membaca! o.o/

Saya lagi suka AsaRi atau GakuRi, jadi buat asupan deh! :3

Tadinya mau dibuat Gakushuu yang menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Rio, cuma saya bosen bikin romance mulu. Jadinya gini deh! /gulinggulingan

Maaf kalo rada aneh, saya sengaja buat Rio nggak bales nanya tiga hal pada Gakushuu, soalnya saya bingung Rio mau nanya apa. ._.

Ini ada omake! Semoga gak ada yang minta sekuel.. :'D /pasrah

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Asano Gakuhou yang baru pulang dari luar kota heran melihat anaknya yang berada di sofa sedang terkekeh pelan tiap kali mengetikkan sesuatu di layar handphonenya. Tidak biasanya ia sangat asyik dengan alat komunikasi itu, yang ia tahu anaknya lebih suka belajar atau mengerjakan berkas OSIS dibanding berleha-leha seperti ini.

"Asano- _kun_ , ada apa denganmu?" ucap Gakuhou dengan matanya yang memicing. Seperti biasa dagunya terangkat, memberi kesan berwibawa.

Gakushuu, yang menyadari kehadiran ayahnya langsung memasang muka datar, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Jangan salah paham, Ayah."

Kepala Sekolah itu mendekati anaknya, tubuh tegap itu ia rebahkan di sofa. Gakuhou mengukir senyum kepada Asano junior, yang membuat Gakushuu mengernyit bingung.

"Aku mendengar dari teman-teman Virtuoso mu bahwa anakku ini sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis. Hmm, kalau tidak salah namanya.. Nakamura Rio, dari kelas E."

Kelopak mata pemuda surai oranye stroberi itu menyipit. "Lalu mengapa? Apa ayah tidak setuju bahwa aku _berteman_ dengan murid dari kelas E? Klise sekali."

"Tidak, tidak. Ayahmu ini tidak berminat dengan drama, kau tahu?" ucap Gakuhou dengan tawa khasnya.

Lanjutnya, "Aku hanya bahagia karna anakku ini tidak maho."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gakushuu reflek melempar bantal sofa kearah sang ayah. Namun dengan mudah Gakuhou menghindarinya dan langsung bangkit untuk kabur. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat senyum ayahnya yang tulus, seperti saat ayahnya mengajar di tempat lesnya dulu.

"Ck! Apa-apaan pemikiranmu itu, ayah?!"

Wajah Gakushuu merah padam, entah karena kesal atau malu. Merasa ayahnya sudah berada di kamarnya, Ketua OSIS itu kembali melakukan rutinitasnya; chattingan dengan Nakamura Rio. Kadang gadis inggris itu menanyakan pelajaran pada Gakushuu, dan dengan senang hati sang Asano junior mengajarinya.

(... Sebenarnya itu hanyalah alibi untuk bisa terus berkomunikasi dengan gadis pirang itu. Uhuk.)

Ia jadi teringat saat ia bertemu Rio kemarin dan memainkan permainan bodoh, yang memperbolehkan Gakushuu menanyakan tiga hal pada gadis pirang itu.

Tunggu, tiga pertanyaan?

Sial! Mengapa aku tidak menanyakan tentang rahasia kelas E?!

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
